dinorunfandomcom-20200216-history
Dino Sanctuaries
At the end of any Challenge mode or speedrun, you will always find a dino sanctuary. in a Dino Sanctuary.]] Once you arrive, a message reading "Survival!" will appear, and there will be a short period of time (called Eatin' Frenzy) where you can eat as many critters as possible. This does not seem to appear on SpeedRun mode. If big dinosaurs, such as Parasaurolophus, manage to get in, you will be able to topple them. This mode exists to give you extra points. The sanctuary varies with each difficulty. In speedruns, the type of sanctuary varies depending on the speedrun (Example: Stego Stampede has the Hard mode sanctuary, and Out To Pasture has the Easy mode sanctuary). Dino sanctuaries In each sanctuary from Easy to Hard, when you enter, a boulder will roll into the entrance, preventing your exit and preventing the wall of doom from interfering. Easy mode The easy mode sanctuary is fairly simple. It is a hollow mountain with a fountain, a ledge with another dino's nest, and vines hanging from the walls that hold numerous luminous spheres. There will sometimes be a brown bird sitting on one of the vines. When playing on Easy Challenge, you will not have access to the two secret sanctuaries due to the difficulty's lack of the real Apocalypse level. Medium mode The medium mode sanctuary is a slightly bigger sanctuary with an entrance tunnel. There is no fountain, but there are pools of water present. Lizards and runners will sometimes enter through holes in the wall on different ledges. There are two birds sitting on the vines that hang from the top of the cavern, and the spheres are bigger. There are usually three dinos here, one can be seen standing on a vine with a bird. A nest with eggs can also be seen. Hard mode This sanctuary is a special one, as it is the biggest of all, even on Insane mode. The entrance is a hole in the middle of a flower bed, and when you enter, there is a steep tunnel leading into a truly enormous cavern. There is a cave near the entrance with many worms and cave drawings of other Pixeljam games. The word "Pixeljam" is also actually written inside. There are a lot of platforms here, and three caves with food delivery holes. At the top of the cavern, there is a lava rock stuck in the ceiling instead of vines and spheres. There is a colour-changing version of your dino on a ledge, though it is often rare. There are many kinds of members of your species who appear here, though, however, a blue dino has appeared near two food delivering holes-the one with water near and the one delivering Runners and lizards. Insane! mode Main Article: Alien Spaceship The Insane mode sanctuary is the second biggest sanctuary and is actually an alien spaceship. It is similar to a giant snowglobe, with platforms, grass and ponds. It also has every animal from the game. Outside, there is a gangway with two aliens gesturing towards it, signaling for you to go onboard. Once you enter, it closes up and you can get the Bronto Egg. There are many young dinosaurs in it. Secret sanctuary Main Article: Secret Survival The Secret Survival is inside the volcano in Medium difficulty and up Apocalypse. ''Instead of running straight, you must jump onto the ledge on your left. Go down the tunnel and you will fall into the secret sanctuary. There is one food delivery hole, vines with spheres, and a large rock embedded in the wall. This is the smallest sanctuary. Dino Paradise ''Main Article: Paradise Paradise is a small island with a small cave that looks like a house. It works like a sanctuary, as you win if you go there, but it is the hardest to get to. The way to get to Dino Paradise is to go into the same volcano where Secret Survival is located in ''Apocalypse, ''and go onto the same ledge as you do to get to the secret sanctuary, but instead of going down the tunnel, turn right and jump onto the ledge. Then go to the top-right area of the cave volcano and go into the small side cave that looks like a dead-end. Duck and walk into the wall, and you will enter a small chamber with a white portal and three strange looking creatures hovering in the air. Go into the portal and you will fall right in front of the hut in Paradise! The paradise is all to yourself. Exit Holes In the Easy, Medium and Hard sanctuaries, there is a "hole" that allows you to escape. You can use them to explore outside and not die, or to play with your friends in multiplayer. In the Easy and Medium sanctuaries, jump in a wall and continue pressing the jump button. You will need some luck to escape. The Hard sanctuary is easier to escape. Just go to the entrance of the runners' cave (it's above the hole with mushrooms and a rainbow dinosaur) and jump into the wall above you (see the image). There is also an escape hole in the secret sanctuary. Just jump straight into the wall on the runners tunnel and you should be able to escape. You can even go to paradise or the regular sanctuary afterwords to get an extra feeding frenzy! Category:Gameplay Category:Dino Sanctuaries Category:Featured